


Kiss And Tell

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to kisses Iruka's not the kiss and tell kind, but he might be the show and tell kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Tell

Anko draped herself over Iruka's shoulders from behind. "So there's this story I heard..." she poked at the stack of papers on Iruka's desk.

Sighing, Iruka brushed her hand away from his papers then continued to read the essay he was currently grading. "And who told you this 'story' so when I see them next I can kill them for telling you whatever has you so curious that you're interrupting my paperwork?"

"A little bird, two actually." She poked her finger at the paper he was holding. "How do you read  this chicken scratch?"

"I get a lot of practice reading mission reports," he muttered, not even bothering to push her away. "So what did Kotetsu and Izumo tell you that has you pestering me while I'm trying to _work_?" he repeated.

She hummed and petted his cheek. "You are so cute and clever and you would never hide anything from me would you?"

Iruka sighed. "You're assuming I'm 'hiding' something because Kotetsu and Izumo supposedly have information you don't have?" He leaned back in his chair and turned to look at her. Whatever it was Anko wasn't about to let it go. She knew it irritated him when she bothered him while he was working so the fact that she was meant that it was really important to her.

"Well..." she pouted. "Do they?"

"They might, but that doesn't mean I'm 'hiding' it from you. More than likely it means they were just in the right place at the _wrong_ time." He hadn't told them anything and if he was right about what she'd heard then it was the only explanation he could think of for how they would know.

Anko wrinkled her nose then sighed. "So it's true that you and Kakashi were making out in the mission room then?"

It was hard not to laugh at her obvious distaste that her friends had gotten lucky in the gossip chain when she hadn't. He managed to keep it down to an amused smirk in the end. "Well..." Iruka hummed and pretended to consider whether or not to tell her.

The nearly silent thud of feet landing on the hardwood floor of the academy classroom sounded off to the side. "Now, now, Sensei, I didn't know you were the kind of man to kiss and tell."

Iruka laughed and looked over at Kakashi, watching him walk over. "I'm a teacher, Kakashi, I'm fond of show and tell, life demonstrations, and other similar things."

Kakashi strode over and leaned down. "Well if that's how you're going to be..." His gaze slid to Anko for a moment then he slid his mask down and brushed a light kiss against Iruka's lips.

Anko's lips stretched into a wide, feral grin. "I just remembered something I have to do Iruka-kun." Then she was out the door and gone.

"I know that smirk," Iruka sighed. "That's the I'm going to go rub something in Kotetsu and Izumo's faces smirk."

"Mmm... do you think it will make up for them finding out about us before her?" Kakashi asked, a very slight, amused smile on his lips.

Iruka chuckled and nodded. "I think it will. She will tell people; are you sure you're okay with that?"

"It _is_ Anko and I am well aware that having you in my life means dealing with her. Hiding my face from her would mean kissing you less which I don't like the idea of. As long as she doesn't get a camera I think I can live with it." Kakashi stole another kiss then laughed. "Besides, you have it worse, you have to deal with _my_ best friend too and when he finds out..."

"I'd forgotten about Gai." Iruka pushed his chair back and frowned playfully. "I don't know if your kisses are worth listening to his Youthful speeches... Kiss and tell becomes kiss and tell the whole world with him involved."

Kakashi turned the chair and pulled it forward, leaning over Iruka. "It had better be," he growled, his lips twitching as he 'frowned'.

Laughing, Iruka leaned up and kissed Kakashi again. "Mmm... you'll just have to keep reminding me how amazing they are so I don't forget when he starts yelling it to the world." He slid his arms around Kakashi's neck. "And I'm going to need lots and lots of reminding." Not even waiting for an agreement, he pulled Kakashi down for a much longer and deeper kiss, all thoughts of their friends and anything not related to the taste and feel of Kakashi's lips forgotten.


End file.
